l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Nodotai
Isawa Nodotai was a shugenja of the Phoenix Clan, a Fire Tensai. All his actions were driven by his True Love towards Matsu Satomi. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 47 Shiba Emiri was his Yojimbo. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part II, by Rich Wulf Falling in Love Nodotai, who was known for his determination and good cheer, was one of the principal shugenja responsible for Pale Oak Castle's defense. These very qualities caused his lord to select him as liaison to the Lion forces during the Lion-Phoenix treaty. Nodotai found himself thoroughly enthralled by Matsu Satomi, the young sister of Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro. In a matter of days he was fighting alongside the Lion on the field of battle. Test of the Jade Champion In 1158 Nodotai was defeated in the contest by Asahina Kimita. He was completely unable to deal with the emotions Kimita had unleashed within him, regarding his secret love. Test of the Jade Champion, Part I, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Dragon-Phoenix War In 1159 Nodotai was among the Phoenix who fought in the War of Fire and Snow against the Dragon. Despite he was only an initiate of his school Nodotai single-handely killed three bushi enemies, who were engulfed by his fire magic. Way of the Shugenja, p. 55 Nodotai was relieved to hear that his beloved Satomi left Phoenix lands before Shiba Aikune unleashed his wrath upon their former allies. Nodotai returned to his duties at Pale Oak Castle, but he did not forget her. Diplomat In 1160 Nodotai was in Kyuden Hida as the head of a Phoenix diplomat mission. He was trying to improve the relations between both Clans without too much success. The Crab Clan Champion, Hida Kuon, requested a show of good faith which consisted in to take care of the blessing of roadside shrines, which were unnatended due the multiple compromises of the Crab shugenjas. Nodotai's will was completely demolished for such situation. Shinsei's Last Hope Doji Reju reached Kyuden Hida and gathered Nodatai and his shugenja to march toward Shinsei's Last Hope, which was being attacked by a Shadowlands army. They magically flyed and timely arrived to repel at overwhelming attack of the Tsukuro's army through a breach in the jade walls of the village. Later Hida Kuon came with reinforcements which crushed the remmants enemy forces. One of the village's defender was the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, and Nodatai requested him to inform of the Phoenix aid, to cement relationships with Crane Clan. Kuon also favored the Phoenix for the aid. Nodotai finally had accomplished his diplomat mission beyond the Council of Five could expect. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Tainted Rain of Blood Nodotai in 1165 fell to the taint when he was touched by the Rain of Blood at Toshi no Omoidoso. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf He went on a rampage, as did many others, and the City of Remembrance had nearly burned to the ground. Art of the Duel, p. 4 Blood Hunt Nodotai returned to the City of Remembrance to seek his lost love, Satomi, who had fallen to darkness long before. Nodotai's attempt act of terror against the city was frustrated by Togashi Maya. Blood Hunt, Region 24 - Toshi no Omoidoso, Phoenix Lands External Links * Isawa Nodatai (A Perfect Cut) * Isawa Nodatai Exp (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Phoenix Clan Members